


Electricity Kitten

by SabrielandOrangeJuice



Category: Buffalo Wizards, Lords of Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabrielandOrangeJuice/pseuds/SabrielandOrangeJuice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 100% true and factual origin story of Electricity Man.</p><p>This took like 8 hours to write cause I kept getting distracted by Steve's stream. A cute little idea I had when Olivia mentioned nice-to-Steve fics. Thanks to Salt for helping out when I got stuck a couple times <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electricity Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> This was cross posted from the Buffalo Wizards Salad. I'll probably post all of my stuff in both places, but there are lots of amazing writers who only post there so check it out.  
> buffalowizards.dreamwidth.org

Steve was one of the first peasants that Nisovin tested. Before he recorded the tests, before he even had squires to help with them. Nisovin took Steve to experiment on, to see what was possible before he refined the spells later. None of the spells hurt, though a couple were a bit tingly, and there was one interesting time he had temporary tentacles. However, the most memorable, if not necessarily worst, one was when Nisovin turned him into a kitten. The wizard had spent three days trying to turn him back before giving up and setting him free. Steve was pretty sure the incident was what prompted Nisovin’s later experiments into peasant-animal mutations, but that didn’t really help him become human again.

When Nisovin first released Steve into the city he had been terrified. He’d seen how the peasants treated animals, punching them to death as soon as they’d spawned. How was a tiny kitten like him supposed to survive. Maybe if he got into the cave system and hid in a corner, but then how would he find food? He was interrupted from his rambling thoughts by the squeals of a young peasant running up. Steve immediately turned to run, but only got a couple of blocks before tumbling into a pit. The hard hit he was expecting when the girl caught up with him never came. Instead she stroked his back before carefully picking him and carrying him out of the pit.

“Mommy mommy! Can we keep him?” the girl begged of a woman nearby.  
“I’m sorry darling but we just can’t.”  
“Aw Pleeeaase! He can live in my room and I’ll look after him I promise!”  
“How would we feed him? Little cats need meat and the Lords only give us carrots. I’m sorry darling but we should leave him here.”

The girl looked at her mother with tears in her eyes, a final non-verbal plea. Steve, fearing his fate if he were to be left at the mercy of the other peasants, also tried to look as cute as possible. The mother looked at them both for a long time before her face softened.

“Well he is very cute. I guess we can bring him home, but he still has to fend for himself for his meals. You think you can manage that little cat?”

And so Steve was taken to the family’s home. They named him Slagar and dug a tunnel from their house to the caves below so he could hunt rats. For the first few days he was scared to leave the house, afraid that the kindness of these peasants would not extend to the rest of the population. But every person who came to visit seemed to love him, and so slowly he ventured out.

All the peasants he met were really nice. They would pet him and throw little sticks for him to play with. The ones that lived near him would save any small scraps of meat they found to give to him. He never went to spawn or other places that attracted lots of peasants. Everyone warned him that the crowds would be bad for him and he agreed.

As well as seeing how kind the peasants were to him, he saw how nice they were to each other. He saw them giving each other directions, giving new residents advice, and sharing food and drinks and money with strangers like it was nothing. And he saw the cruelty of the Lords too. How the number of ghosts would jump after any of the Lords visited the city. How they would force the peasants to bow and back away, then chase after them with their jailing magic.

One evening Steve was wandering home across some empty plots when a mighty storm rolled in. It was very sudden, one minute the sky was clear and the next minute the rain was pouring and thunder was crashing. The lightning started in the distance but raced closer with every strike. Steve started to run for the cover of the nearby buildings but the storm was too fast for him. In just moments the lightning was crashing all around him. It was only a matter of time before one hit him, and Steve was sure that would be the end.

Unfortunately for Steve getting hit was not the end. The lightning ripped through his body leaving pain in it’s wake. It felt like he was being ripped apart, like his limbs were being stretched and his spine broken and reformed. Through the pain he thought he saw someone approaching, but before he could tell who it was he passed out.

When Steve awoke he was assaulted by sensations. The first thing he registered was that he was human again, but a persistent tingle ran across his skin as though a low electric current was buzzing through him. The next thing was that was naked under the blanket someone had kindly laid over him. Looking around he noticed two bags resting near him. The first had a set of clothes that he hastily pulled on, and the second contained several gold diamonds. Steve could never prove it, but he expected they were from Nisovin, reimbursement for kitten-ifying him for so many months.

The first thing Steve did was go back to the family who had looked after him as a kitten. He explained what had happened and forced one of the diamonds on them as thanks. With the rest of the money he set up a rehabilitation centre for peasants who had been killed or injured by the Lords. As it grew he expanded it to include help peasants whose houses had been affected as well.

For a few days after the lightning strike Steve would jump at every little sound, and every time he did a flash of lightning would hit nearby. The first time it happened Steve to jumped even more, causing more lightning strikes. He was stood trembling in the middle of a lightning storm for a few moments before he calmed down enough to realise he was causing it. He learnt pretty quickly to control the lightning well enough to not explode every time something startled him, but it took him several weeks to try summoning it on command. Once he mastered summoning lightning, he wondered if he could manipulate electricity in other ways. He learnt to fly by manipulating the static electricity in the air, and could strengthen his muscles by running a current through them.

With the discovery of his powers Steve decided he could help the peasants in more direct ways. Not only could he help them recover from the Lords cruelty, he could protect them from it. He had experienced their malice first hand, and had seen so many other peasants suffer too. When he donned the suit and identity of Electricity Man for the first time he vowed to do everything in his power to protect the peasants.


End file.
